1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to bioelectric impedance measurement technology, and more particularly to measuring a bioelectric impedance using a three-electrode sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Various medical apparatuses are being developed in order to diagnose a health condition of a patient. In the process of diagnosing the health, the importance of medical apparatuses for measuring a bioelectric signal of the patient is being highlighted due to convenience of the patient and rapidity of a health diagnosis result, etc.
Particularly, a bioelectric impedance may be used for monitoring a health or emotional condition of a body, and recently, various studies for miniaturization of an apparatus for measuring a bioelectric impedance are being progressed.